


Ready or Not

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: The Reader and Daryl have had an attraction to each other since the reader has joined the group at the prison. But, Daryl doesn’t think it is wise to act on it, even though he can’t stop thinking about her. One night the reader sneaks in to see Daryl pleasuring himself and smut ensues. After the Reader and Daryl struggle with what they will become afterward. Pure, hot, smut alert! End of Season 3 Prison Era.A/N: This is one of my headcanons that I had to write out and one of those, “Norman makes me trash and I don’t care,” head cannons. I just thought it would be so hot to walk in on Daryl pleasuring himself to the thought of you. There is a lot of Dominant!Daryl in this piece when the Reader draws it out of him. But, there is also that insecurity and questioning that Daryl would also have letting someone in. Enjoy!





	Ready or Not

He was staring at you again from across the commons area again with that angry glare he always was giving you ever since you had moved in. As if you had done something awful to him. You looked over at him and he looked away, forking more of his food into his mouth. Daryl Dixon. You had moved into the prison with the rest of Woodbury after the Governor had left. Since that day you had noticed this man named Daryl eyeing you with what appeared to be anger in his eyes. He never said a word to you, nothing. But you always caught him staring.

He wasn’t unattractive. You thought to yourself as you allowed yourself to eye his body. In fact, the man was downright gorgeous. But, he didn’t seem to be into anything other than saving the world. You had been told by a few of his group that he wasn’t the type to develop much of a connection to people, much less a physical one. You chewed on your food as you looked curiously over at the man, roaming his muscular arms and down his gorgeously built body.

If you were being honest with yourself and only yourself, you had to admit that this man had become a regular part of your fantasies. And that angry glare, although it should deter you, only made you want him that much more. You hadn’t ever felt this way about a man before. Sure, you had been with your share of them. But one had yet to set you on complete fire just by looking at him like Daryl did.

Your mind often wandered when you were able to look at him without him noticing. You wondered what his kiss would taste like and what it would feel like to have him all over you in any and every way possible. Even though he appeared to hate you, that didn’t stop you from having never-ending fantasies about the archer.

You snapped out of your fantasy a few minutes later, shaking your head, trying to clear your mind. You noticed Daryl was gone from his seat. You sighed with disappointment and tried to break free from your dirty thoughts. You stood up and walked over to put your plate away. You were so distracted you didn’t notice and ran right into the back of Daryl, your forehead hitting his shoulder blades with sudden impact.

“What the hell?” Daryl growled, turning around to see you standing there rubbing your forehead with confusion.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m a clutz,” you said looking over at him and smiling apologetically.

He wanted to smile at you. You were so fucking cute. Just like always you had made him hard just by being close to him. He kept his eyes and his glare hard, only slightly nodding in acknowledgment.

“It’s alright,” he said remaining stiff as a board, trying to deny the electricity he felt pinging off of you.

“Thanks. It’s Daryl right?” you asked, feigning ignorance as you tried to feel him out.

Daryl chewed on his lip and nodded looking at you warily.

His heart was racing at your close proximity. Like you, he had harbored a sinful, dirty, attraction to you since the first day he laid eyes on you. One he was pretty sure was something he shouldn’t be thinking about with danger all around. Yet, he couldn’t seem to help himself. It seemed like every chance his mind got to wander it always turned to you.

Ever since he had met you, he had this problem, he couldn’t ever get you out of his damn mind! You were all he thought about. He had never wanted a woman more. So much so that his urges had been nearly uncontrollable. Lately, he was relieving himself to the thought of you any chance he was alone. You made him ridiculously horny and he couldn’t stand not having control over it.

You stood there in awkward silence as he glared you down. After a moment of silence, you shifted and finally spoke again.

“Well, I uh… I hope to be seeing you around, Daryl,” you said with a sweet smile as you pushed out your hand.

He nodded and looked at your hand, wiping the sweat on his hand away on his jeans before pushing it into yours to shake. He quickly dropped his hand and looked around nervously and then back at you as he nodded.

“You too, Y/N,” he said and quickly turned to walk back outside.

You watched him walk away and smiled happily to yourself.

“He knows my name,” you said, to yourself with a surprised smile on your face.

You looked over at him and noticed he had stopped with the door open to peer over at you curiously again. You smiled back at him and he quickly turned and walked out.

“Not much of a talker,” you said to yourself, pondering the man in question as you walked over to the kitchen to report for duty with Carol.

\-----

Another day was done. You watched the sunset from your cell on the second floor, leaning your arms onto the balcony ledge in front of you. You looked around and watched as people started to settle into their cells, lanterns starting to illuminate the dusky air. You looked down at the mess hall floor beneath you and saw Daryl walking intently toward the showers. He looked up and noticed you, peering at you for only a second before turning his eyes back to the shower door. You watched as he flipped the sign to, “In Use,” and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

You looked at the door, wishing you could watch him, wondering what his gorgeous body looked like in its entirety. You found yourself daydreaming about him again, this time in the shower, soaking wet as he fucked you, kissing you while you moaned loudly into his mouth. You rubbed your legs together, so fucking turned on yet again for the man. You looked around again, the common area was nearly empty, no one would see if you slipped in. What harm would just a peek do? You thought with a smirk. It sure beat sitting here all night with these thoughts that wouldn’t go away.

You tiptoed down the stairs and across the big room, looking around as you reached the door. All clear. You opened the door and walked inside, slowly and quietly closing the door. You heard the sound of a shower running and saw the steam beginning to build up in the room. You smelled the scent of soap in the air as you ventured forward.

You walked through the rows of showers, following the sound of the rushing water. He was in the last row towards the back of the room. You walked down to the last row, hearing the water hitting the pavement below harshly. You peeked over into the row, searching the area. You saw Daryl just a yard or so down from you. You peeked out only as much as you had to to see him.

Your eyes hit his body and you watched him clean himself up with a bar of soap, bubbles running down his skin and to the drain. You let your eyes follow the suds down his back and his amazing sculpted ass. He turned around, his eyes closed as he washed his hair and then front of his body down. Your eyes ran down his amazing chest and stomach and your eyes went wide when you saw his erect cock pressing up against it. He was huge, and it was throbbing so hard.

You felt yourself instantly get wet at the sight. God! As if he didn’t make you horny as fuck before! You thought to yourself. When he was done, he set the bar of soap down onto the metal holder on the concrete wall and rinsed his hair again. He looked down and you followed his gaze to his throbbing cock.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself, clenching his jaw a moment before pushing his left hand against the concrete wall in front of him and bringing his right hand to his cock.

He closed his eyes and started to pump it up and down, every so often pumping shortly at his tip as he got himself off.

You got so turned on as you watched him relieve himself in secret, wishing you could touch yourself as you watched.

“Fuck! Y/N!” he growled loudly as he pumped his cock up and down at the tip a few more times and came so fast, exploding his seed down his stomach and cock.

He looked down and watched the water wash it away, panting away his high.

You gasped. You couldn’t believe your ears. Did he really just say your name while fucking himself?

He looked around and you quickly ducked back out of view, tiptoeing back out of the showers and back up to your cell. You peered out of it and down at the door, waiting to see him walk out. A few minutes later he came out, dressed in his black vest, black pants, and boots, his hair still soaked from the water. He had a look of satisfaction on his face as he walked down the empty hallway and up the stairs to his cell, which was only a few over from yours.

He caught you looking at him in your doorway and he nodded to you, quickly looking past you with a look of contempt on his face.

His heart spiked at the sight of you watching him after what he had just done to you in his head. He clenched his jaw and walked quickly past you to his cell, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting hard again at your eyes on him. Your eyes always looked so curious, so wanting toward him. He didn’t understand it. But he couldn’t deny that he loved it, even if he didn’t want to.

You smiled and watched him walk past you, admiring that amazing ass of his. He stopped at his cell door and looked back at you, feeling your eyes still on him.

You smiled wider at him.

He looked over at you with hard confusion for a second before disappearing into his cell.

You watched him walk into his cell with longing as you thought back to the scene you had just witnessed. You sighed to yourself and walked back into your own cell, tacking up the blue blanket on the door and closing off the world for the night.

You lit your lantern and laid back on your bed, grabbing the book you had been reading and opening it to the page you were on. You tried to get interested in the story, but your eyes kept looking at the door. You imagined what it would be like to watch Daryl walk through it and take you the way you so desperately wanted him to.

The minutes ticked by and you watched as the prison became dark and heard it fall silent as everyone slept. Your longing grew greater with each minute that passed as you replayed the scene in the shower over and over in your mind. After a painstaking hour of restraint, you shut your book and threw it onto the table beside you with frustration. You stood up and decided to go for a walk, needing to clear your mind.

You walked out of your cell and walked down the hallway, hearing the snores of the people inside their cells as you did. You reached Daryl’s cell and noticed the light was still on. You paused outside of his door and put your ear to it, wondering what he was doing.

You heard him groaning with pleasure to himself and the sound of his mattress softly rocking. You put two and two together and realized he was at it again. You ran your hand down to rub up and down your pussy, trying to relieve some of the build-up he was causing you. You couldn’t believe how hot this man made you. Your mind was racing with what to do next. Your hormones got the best of you and you ran your hand up and pulled the blanket slightly open and peered inside.

He was on his bed, no pants on with his hand pumping his cock up and down. His eyes were closed, and he was softly groaning to himself as he fucked himself with his hand.

You gasped a little too loudly at the sight, quickly realizing that was the wrong move.

His eyes shot open and he looked over at you, staring at him for the doorway.

“Shit!” he growled, dropping his hand on his cock.

He sat up, covering his bottom half quickly with his sheet.

“What the fuck, Y/N?!” he growled angrily, glaring daggers at you.

“I’m- I’m so sorry… I was just taking a walk and I-”

He interrupted you.

“Ya what? Just thought you’d spy on me?!” he growled, quickly grabbing his pants on the floor and pushing his legs into them.

He looked over at you, who was shell-shocked by the entire situation and unable to take your eyes off of him.

He glared at you.

“What the fuck do ya think this is?! Turn around!” he growled.

You obeyed and averted your gaze, turning your back to him.

You heard him muttering angrily to himself, cursing under his breath, and the sounds of him standing up off the bed and zipping his pants back into place.

Before you knew what was happening his hand was on your wrist and he pulled you all the way inside his cell. You turned around and saw him glaring at you as he walked toward you.

“What the fuck is this, Y/N?” he asked, so fucking angry and so turned on still and you being in the same proximity just made it worse.

You looked over at him with wild eyes as you searched for an answer that would appease him.

“I… I…” you started, not sure what to say as he backed you up into the wall beside the doorway.

He looked over at you and huffed, noticing you fumbling for words, his instinct taking over.

He walked into you, pushing his forearms onto the wall, on either side of your face, ghosting your body with his.

The electricity that pinged between you two was amazing and you both felt it.

Your eyes must have given you away because his angry glare turned into a dangerous smirk. He looked your body up and down and then looked back into your eyes, his eyes dark and dangerous as he titled his head and spoke.

“Hm.” he huffed in surprise, musing as he looked you over.

“Did ya come here cuz ya wanted me to fuck ya, Y/N?” he asked, his eyes dark as they bore into your soul.

You bit your lip and looked over at him curiously, wanted to pinch yourself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Your heart was pounding as you licked your lips, looking him over wondering if he was serious.

His hand grabbed your wrist and he pulled your hand down with his. He put your hand on his clothed cock and held it there as he leaned over to growl in your ear.

“Is that what ya want, Y/N? I’ve noticed ya starin’…” he growled into your ear, nuzzling your neck and rubbing his rough beard around it.

You moaned quietly, lightly grabbing his cock from the outside of his pants and rubbing on it as you nodded.

He growled again and bit your neck, harshly, causing you to cry out in pain and pleasure, before growling into your ear again.

“Yeah? Ya want me to fuck ya, good girl?” he growled, harshly kissing on your neck until you moaned out to him.

“Oh, yeah!” you moaned in surprised pleasure at the feeling of his kiss.

He growled into your neck animalistically again, harshly sucking it another moment, loving your words and your hand on his already screaming cock. 

He leaned back and stepped back, his hands coming to the button of his pants, popping it open, easily. He unzipped his pants and pushed them back to the ground. He stood back up and glared you down as he kicked them away, leaving only his vest on his body. He walked back over to you. His eyes stayed fixed on yours as he roughly tugged at the button of your pants, ripping them open and unzipping you with urgency. He pulled them down, pushing the fabric down and off of your ass and watched you as your pants and panties fell to the ground.

You stepped out of them and timidly put your hands on his chest, looking up at him with innocence and heat all at once.

He looked your half-naked body up and down. His eyes came to your pussy and he smiled to himself, a dark smile. He looked down as he brought his right hand down your stomach and to it. He slowly pushed his fingers down it and began to rub up and down inside your folds.

His eyes came back to yours and his glare turned angry again as he rubbed you down.

“Mm. So, fucking wet and ready…” he growled, bringing the fingers up to his lips and sucking them down, one by one.

You shivered at the sight and looked up at him with more longing, as he turned you on even more, if that was possible.

He smirked at your anxious, innocent, eyes, pushing the index finger he had just licked clean onto your lips. He traced them, looking down at them remembering all the fantasies he had about them screaming out to him as he spoke.

“Don’t worry, darlin’… There isn’t any part of this that won’t be fun…” he said his eyes flitting back to yours.

He before you could say or think anything else, he was on top of you again, pushing you back into the wall as he pushed his body onto yours, rubbing it up and down on you.

You whimpered in happy surprise at the feeling.

“That’s a fuckin’ promise,” he growled, attacking your neck again with his lips.

Meanwhile, he moved his hands down your body and to your ass. He pulled you into him and stepped back away from the wall a few feet.

His hands came to the hem of your shirt and he pulled it up. You pushed your arms up into the air and let him rip it off of you, his eyes coming to your naked breasts which had been hidden underneath. He pushed his hands onto them, pushing you harshly back into the wall as he started to massage them roughly, watching his actions with dark pleasure as he did.

“Ohhh…” you moaned happily at the feeling, arching your body further up into his hands.

His dark smile widened when he saw how much you loved his touch. He brought his hands around to your back and down to your ass. With one quick move he slammed your core into his, causing you to gasp and look up at him with shocked desire.

He titled his head as he glared into your eyes, loving the reaction he was getting from you.

“Such a sweet thing aren’t ya?” he growled as his hands rubbed up and down your ass roughly.

You gulped and looked up at him with awe. Your heart was racing. Your body was on fire, every cell, only for him. He was so fucking gorgeous and the way he was looking at you? You couldn’t deny him anything, even if you wanted to.

He noticed the spell you were under and he smirked, nudging his nose up against yours as his right hand slid back over to your pussy. He slowly ran his hands up and down it as he spoke.

“Tell me what ya want from me, Y/N. I wanna hear it from those pretty lips of yours,” he growled, looking darkly into your eyes as he tried to open you up.

“Mmmm…” you whimpered, closing your eyes at his touch and leaning your lips up towards his as you spoke.

“I want you, Daryl… Mmm… So, bad…” you moaned, biting your lip as you forced your eyes open to his.

His smirk widened. He looked down at you curiously for a moment before his eyes turned hard again.

“Oh, I’m gonna have fun with you…” he growled, his eyes getting even darker at the thoughts in his head. 

He stepped back a few feet and took your hand. He pulled you quickly over to the bunk beds in the corner and pushed your hands up onto the railing of the top bed.

You gripped it, looking back at him with nervous anticipation.

He locked eyes with yours as his hand came back to his cock. He pumped it up and down as he walked his body into yours. He used his other hand to grip your hip and before you knew what was happening you felt up push the tip of his cock up and down into your folds.

He growled deep in his throat at how wet you were and leaned over to whisper into your ear.

“Ready or not, darlin’,” he growled and swiftly pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh, shit?!” you groaned as the sudden invasion, gritting your teeth as you felt him invade you like no man ever had before.

His right hand came down and smacked your ass before gripping your other hip tightly and hitting quickly into you again.

“So, fucking tight!” he groaned happily as he continued to quickly stretch you out at your hilt.

You gripped onto the bars tighter as he rocked your body quickly back and forth with his big cock. You closed your eyes and whimpered louder with every hit, starting to get used to his size as he fucked you roughly.

You started to moan happily, and your head flung back towards him as you started to rock your hips back and forth on your own accord.

“Oh, yeah! Good fuckin’ girl! Mmm!” he growled dominantly as he watched you start to fuck him back with equal fervor.

His grip on your hips tightened at the feeling and he hit his cock even harder and faster into you.

“Oh, shit… Daryl…” you groaned, feeling your body building so fast as he hit into your spot just right.

He looked over at your confused, blissful face and wrapped his arms around your waist, stepping even further into you as he wrapped it tightly into him. This forced him as far back as he could go inside you, causing you to cry out his name.

“Daryl!?!” you cried out with happy confusion as you felt him fucking you deeper than any man had and so fucking good too.

He pushed his chest onto your back, readjusting his hips and his feet as he continued to fuck you, leaning over into your ear.

“That’s right girl, let it all go…” he growled, concentrating on his fast pace, noticing how much you loved it.

You gasped at the increased pressure he put on you and his body against yours, loving the feeling. You continued to rock up and down on his cock faster and deeper until he hit into you just right a few more times and you came so hard.

“Ohhh… Ohhh my god!?!!” you cried out with confused, intense pleasure.

Daryl quickly ran his right hand up and pushed it over your mouth as you screamed with delight, your orgasm hitting you like a freight train.

You felt his hand on your mouth and cried out even louder as you felt his cock moving in and out of your convulsing pussy, prolonging the most intense orgasm you had ever had.

Daryl growled, and his hips sped up, starting to jackhammer into your hilt as he held onto you so tightly.

He hit into you as fast and hard as he could until he pinned himself deep inside you and exploded, cumming so hard inside of you.

“Oh, fuck!! Y/N?!!” he groaned loudly.

His eyes shut, and he clenched his jaw shut as he spilled his seed deep inside you and the amazing sense of euphoria washed over him. You felt even better than he could have ever imagined.

His cock slowed down but didn’t stop and he hit into you slow and deep a few more times, moaning to himself happily at the feeling.

You were moaning into his hand, your eyes closed with a look of pure bliss on your face as you took all of him in, loving every second of it.

He looked over at you and noticed. He roughly kissed your neck, causing you to moan out again in pleasure.

He hit into your hilt roughly a few more times, smiling as he watched you whimper happily and then pulled himself out of you.

You groaned and felt his hand come off of your mouth and he stepped back. His hands were still on your hips as he steadied your quaking body, his own body shaking for the intense orgasm he had just reveled in.

You opened your eyes, shaking with intensity at what he had just done to you.

He leaned back over and looked at you, his chin on your shoulder, smiling darkly as his chest panted away up and down your back.

You looked over at him and smiled sweetly, leaning over for a kiss.

He quickly jutted his head back and shook his head, causing his bangs to fall into his eyes.

You looked over at him with confusion, your body still on fire from what you two had just created.

“Let’s not make this complicated, Y/N,” Daryl said, looking over at you hardening his eyes and facial expression; as much as he wanted to, he didn’t know how smart it would be to let you in in that way.

You looked down sadly for a second before putting on a brave face and looking back up at him. You nodded.

“Okay,” you said, trying to hide your disappointment.

He stepped away from you, creating a chasm that already seemed too wide. You missed the way he felt on you already. He went over and picked up his jeans off of the floor and started to put them on.

You looked around in a haze for a second before walking over to your clothes on the floor next to the door. You two quietly got dressed. You zipped and buttoned your pants, now fully clothed, and ventured a look over at him.

You locked eyes and there was an uneasy silence that filled that air.

What had you just done? And what did it mean? You both wondered.

You shifted awkwardly.

He swung his arms back and forth into the air between your bodies.

Neither of you knowing what to say or do next.

“Well, I guess I should… I guess I should be going then…” you said, meekly, looking up at him hoping he would ask you to stay.

He dropped his eyes to the ground and nodded in agreement.

You sighed, your heart sinking a little as you turned to leave.

“Y/N?” Daryl said, his voice softening for the very first time.

You looked back at him with questioning and hopeful eyes.

“Yeah?” you asked, your heart still racing for him.

“Thanks,” he said with the first hint of a happy smile on his lips that made your heart flutter.

You smiled and nodded.

“Anytime, Dixon,” you said, your smile widening at the thought.

You then nodded and turned and walked out of his cell, dropping the blanket back down in place as you left.

You tip-toed back to your cell, silently hoping no one had heard your transgression. You tacked your blanket aka your makeshift cell door shut and looked around. Your mind raced with the thoughts of what had just happened. You smiled to yourself as you remembered how he made you feel, so alive!

You got undressed and laid down in your cot, staring up at the ceiling as the lantern light flickered onto it. You relived the moment over and over in your head as you swirled your hand around your stomach absentmindedly. You were filled with hope as you fell asleep to visions of the stallion that was Daryl Dixon in your mind.

\-----

You awoke the next morning to the sound of everyone down in the mess hall gathering for breakfast. You rubbed your eyes started to awaken, the events from last night reappearing in your mind. You felt butterflies in your stomach, thinking about what today would bring. You wondered what would happen with you and Daryl. Had last night been a one-time thing? Could it be more? Would you ever get to feel his kiss?

You got dressed as these questions swirled around in your mind. You took extra time today getting dressed today, opting for a purple tank top and your favorite pair of jean shorts. You put on your socks and boots and walked over to the small mirror you had propped up on the dresser. You checked your reflection, playing with your hair until it was just right. While you were doing so you noticed a few bruises on your neck where Daryl had attacked it. You ran your fingertips over them lightly, smiling to yourself. After another minute of reminiscing you pushed your hair down and in front of the marks, not ready to answer any questions about them anyone might have. Not until you knew just what this was with him and where it was going. The butterflies returned at that thought as you forced yourself out of your cell and into the world for the day.

You walked out and walked over to the balcony, looking around at all the people happily eating and talking about what constituted as life these days. You were lost in your head and didn’t even notice Rick walk up beside you. You heard him clear his throat and you jumped a little, startled by the sudden interruption.

You looked over with a sheepish smile as you noticed who it was.

Rick chuckled a little and raised his hands.

“I come in peace,” he said jokingly.

“Sorry, you just surprised me that’s all. What’s up?” you asked.

“We’re a little short staffed since Maggie and Glenn are out on a run right now. I was wondering if you’d be willing to help fill in with some of the duties around here?” Rick asked.

You nodded and smiled.

“Of course! You know I’m always down to help this place thrive,” you said.

“I appreciate that,” Rick said with another smile.

“So, what do you need?” you asked.

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking the mid-afternoon shift up in the watchtower today. We could use an extra pair of eyes.” Rick said.

“Okay, sure!” you said smiling back at him, happy to be of service.

“Okay, great. I’ll tell Daryl you’ll meet him there at noon for duty,” he said, patting your shoulder before swiftly walking away, already on to another task on his list.

“Oh-” you started, but he had already walked off.

You looked back down at the people in the mess hall as you felt the nerves in your stomach increase.

You looked back over to the side of you and watched as Rick trotted down the steps and into the mess hall. He made a beeline for Daryl who was sitting alone at a table, shoveling oatmeal into his mouth. Rick leaned down and told Daryl something. Daryl nodded and wiped his hand over his mouth as he swallowed his bite. Rick nodded back, patting him on the back and then walked over to sit and eat with Carl.

You looked back over at Daryl and noticed he had spotted you. He looked at you and politely nodded to you, before getting up and walking over to discard his bowl.

Whatever the hell that meant. You thought, completely confused by his actions. But you couldn’t deny you were happy that he seemed to be okay with spending time with you. You watched him walk out of the prison as you walked down the steps. You looked over at the sun in the window, according to the position you had about 3 hours before duty. You went down and had breakfast. Then you helped Carol clean up breakfast and set up for lunch, this took a few hours away and before you knew it it was time for you to report to the watchtower.

You said goodbye to Carol and walked out of the prison. You squinted into the mid-day sun and began to walk down the big yard towards the watchtower. You watched as Sasha and Tyrese manned the fence and saw Rick and Hershel were pointing and discussing how to keep the perimeter safe next to the big gate that Carl was manning.

You reached the steps of the tower and looked up them, trying to calm your nerves as you started to climb. You reached the top and held your hand on the doorknob for a moment before twisting and pushing it open.

You stepped inside and saw Daryl standing in the middle of the big window that overlooked the field outside the walls. His crossbow was beside him, resting on the wall. You stepped inside and closed the door, pushing it shut as you backed up into it.

Daryl heard you and looked over at you. His eyes seemed indifferent and he nodded, acknowledging your presence.

“Hey,” he said shortly, before turning his attention back to the world outside.

“Hey,” you said, walking inside timidly, feeling the same awkward air you had felt last night afterwards.

This should be fun. You thought to yourself as you took a seat beside him and grabbed the binoculars.

You two sat there was what seemed like forever in silence as you watched for any potential dangers. You started to feel a sharp pain in your neck from the strained seating here and last night’s activities. In fact, your whole body seemed sore and this folding chair didn’t help anything.

You whimpered to yourself as you started to rub your neck, closing your eyes as you focused on massaging the knots away. You rubbed your shoulders, one by one afterward, letting your head fall back as you tried to relax it.

Little did you know Daryl was watching your every move from your side, trying like hell to remain restrained. He couldn’t believe he had let himself get so out of control with you last night. Not that it wasn’t fucking amazing, but he had a rule. His number one rule in fact. Don’t let anyone in. He knew this world all too well and the last thing he needed was to fall for someone and have them end up like Lori or anyone else he had seen die bloody. Especially not you. Yet here you were everywhere, giving him feelings that he knew like hell were too dangerous to have.

You groaned and got up off of the chair, pushing it back with the heel of your boot a little to give you some room to stretch.

You stood up and squared your hips, putting the binoculars down on the ledge in front of you before starting to stretch. You pushed your right arm over your body towards your left, your left hand propped up by your elbow as you twisted and stretched it to the side. After a few moments, you dropped your arm and did the same to your left arm, stretching and twisting it to the side.

You locked eyes with Daryl’s as you twisted his way, noticing he was watching you, he quickly looked away again. You pulled your hands behind your back and intertwining them as you dipped your body down, stretching them behind your back.

“Oh, god… That feels so good… I’m so sore today… I wonder why…” you said, smirking to yourself as you enjoyed the feeling of your body stretching.

Daryl looked over at you again at your remark, secretly admiring you as you stretched that amazing body out beside him.

You widened your legs and repeated the stretch, smiling, and softly moaning happily at the feeling of the relief. You stood back up and stretched your arms over your head as you looked back over at him, feeling his eyes on you. His expression was priceless as he watched you with secret desire. You notice a glint of arousal in his eye even though his face was hardened, and his jaw was clenched. He looked quickly away back out the window.

You studied him for a moment and noticed how clenched his entire body was, trying so hard to keep you out.

You dropped your arms and walked over to him, standing in front of him, your back to the window. You pressed your hands to his chest, over his vest, and watched him freeze even more. He kept his eyes off of you, forcing them to stay fixed on the field in front of him.

“What, Y/N?” he growled, clenching his jaw again, finally bringing his agitated eyes back to yours.

“Are we going to talk about last night?” you asked, tilting your head and looking up at him with innocent and curious eyes as you tried to open up this tightly wound man up.

He forced his hard eyes to yours and shrugged.

“There’s nothin’ to talk about,” he said, looking back out the window, trying to ignore those beautiful eyes of yours as they bore into him.

You slowly leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Really?” you asked, slightly nuzzling your nose around on his neck before kissing it softly and whispering into his ear again.

“So, that wasn’t you who fucked me so good last night?” you purred into his ear, kissing his neck again, more harshly this time.

Daryl didn’t say anything, just stared straight ahead. Although internally all he could think about was pushing you back and having you all over again.

You could tell he was struggling and not saying what he really wanted to. You could also tell that he had had a hardon for you since you had walked over to him. You could see it rising the minute you put his hands on him.

“It wasn’t you that took me like no man has ever taken me before?” you asked, kissing up and down his neck and biting slightly on his earlobe as you continued to tease him.

“It wasn’t?” you asked, kissing him one more time and then leaning back to get his reaction.

He stood there staring out the window, trying not to react.

You laughed a little and shrugged, pulling your hands away and off of him.

“Well, I guess I should go find the man who did then…” you said and started to walk away from him towards the door.

Before you got too far, he roughly grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

You smiled to yourself and turned towards him.

He looked over at you with hard, confused, eyes.

You looked down at your wrist as he held a tight grip onto it and then back up into his eyes with a playful smile.

“What is it, Dixon?” you asked, looking over at him suggestively, silently pleading for him to take you.

He walked over to you, facing you this time and brought his hands down to your lower back. He pulled your body into his, hitting your core quickly and roughly into his.

He may not be a many of many words, but he sure knew how to set every cell of your body on fire.

You smiled at his honest move and ran your hands up to wrap around his neck. You looked up at him with anticipation, waiting for him to speak.

“What do ya want from me, Y/N?” he asked, keeping his eyes hard, yet curious, on yours.

You laughed a little and shrugged, maintaining eye contact with him.

“I just want you,” you admitted, biting your lip as you looked down at his lips, longing for them, still wondering what they tasted like.

He noticed, and he smiled that cute little small smile you had only seen last night afterward. You noticed and looked back up at him.

He leaned over and ghosted his lips with yours as his eyes turned dark again, uncovering his true desire little by little.

“Is that right, Y/N?” he asked, slight insecurity hitting him in the light of the new day.

You nodded, your face and demeanor turning dead serious.

He smiled sweetly again and nodded.

You hesitated a second and then took a small leap, slowly leaning your lips up to his. You looked up into his eyes to make sure it was okay first. He looked down at you, slightly breathing heavy. He wasn’t stopping you this time, so you looked down at his lips and softly pressed yours onto them.

“Mmm…” you moaned into the kiss, leaning back after a moment.

“So soft…” you said, looking up at him happily.

He smiled a little and then his eyes turned hard and in a second flat he turned you both around and walked you back to the window ledge, pushing his body into yours.

He stared harshly at you and then growled, “I ain’t so soft, darlin’. I’ll show ya.”

And with that, he looked down at your lips and pushed his lips harshly to yours. He kissed them a few times and his hands quickly ran up to grip the back of your hair. He used the grip on your hair to push your lips back to his and this time he pushed his tongue dominantly into your mouth. He grabbed your tongue and sucked on it a minute before swirling it around with his as fast and deep as he could.

He kissed you epically like this for a few minutes, showing you the best of what his tongue had to offer.

You moaned happily at the feeling and gripped at his hair, pulling his lips even hard into yours as you raced your tongue around his, chasing it down.

After a few minutes, he pulled your head back and your lips off of him.

You both stared at each other as you slightly panted, both immediately on fire after such a kiss.

You licked your lips and looked down at his again, a hunger in your eyes for more.

Daryl quickly surveyed the window outside, making sure that you were still threat free before he looked back down at your lips and pushed his back to yours. He slammed his lips and body into you with such force your body fell back, and your back and head clanked against the window. You couldn’t feel anything but pleasure as he plunged his tongue back into your mouth and began to take control of your tongue again. You were barely standing anymore, just leaning back as his body held you back up to the window. His tongue swirled hungrily around yours as if you were the only kiss he ever had tasted. So dominant. So eager. So hungry for you.

You moaned happily and loudly as you let his tongue take yours on the best ride it had ever been on. You were heating up for him more with every lap and soon you brought your hands down from his hair, sliding them down his chest and around to his lower back. You pulled him even harder into you as you opened your legs, trying to pull his body into yours as far as you could.

Daryl growled into your mouth at your actions. He glared you down as he swirled around your tongue a few more times and then pulled his lips abruptly off yours. He kissed your lips harshly and then began to leave hard kisses down the side of your chin and to your neck.

You sighed happily, closing your eyes and turning your neck willingly.

Daryl looked down at your neck and smiled at the marks he had made last night, harshly kissing over each one and suctioning on it even harder this time.

“Oh, God… Daryl…” you moaned happily as you tried to wrap your leg around his leg and pull his core into yours.

You were so fucking wet and ready for him and his kiss only made it even worse.

“Shit, girl…” he growled in disbelief into your ear at your eagerness, kissing the spot roughly under your ear and feeling you pull him into you again, rocking your hips up into his.

He leaned back and watched as your head turned forward and your pleading eyes came back to him.

You bit your lip and brought your hands around to his stomach, dropping your leg and allowing just enough room to caress it with your fingertips. You watched your actions and then looked up at him with begging eyes.

“I want you again, Daryl. Please, I need you,” you said, bringing his hand over to your clothed pussy and using it to rub you up and down.

“Mmm!” you moaned, closing your eyes and arching your head back as you felt it, making you even more ready for him.

You dropped your hand and looked over at him, moaning softly as he started to do the work with his own hand.

You stared into each other’s eyes as he slowly rubbed you up and down increasing the pressure with each lap.

“Oh, fuck Daryl…” you whispered in disbelief as you felt him create the most amazing feeling.

“Yeah? Ya like that?” he asked, shaking his leg a little the harder he got at the sight of you.

You nodded rapidly and ran your hands back up around his neck.

He looked out the window again quickly and then back at you as his hands came to the button of your jean shorts. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and before you knew it, he pulled you off the ledge with his hands on your hips and swiftly pushed them and your panties to the ground. He pushed you back onto the ledge, your ass sitting on it firmly now. He stepped back, and you kicked out of your boots and arched your body back onto the window behind you as you watched him kick out of his boots.

He glared you down as he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them to the ground, stepping out of them. He stood back up and gripped his cock, walking into you. He grabbed your leg and wrapped it around his lower back and slowly drug his tip up and down your already wet pussy.

He looked out the window, nervously for a minute, and then back at you with a hard, almost angry glare as he traced you. His jaw clenched at the feeling and he cracked his neck.

“We gotta make this fast, Y/N. I’ve got work to do,” he said.

You nodded rapidly, knowing already you wouldn’t last long, gripping his neck in preparation for his force.

He growled at your readiness and pushed himself swiftly inside you with his right hand on his cock. He moaned loudly, his eyes shutting in delight at the feeling and his left hand immediately falling forward to hit the glass behind you. Once his cock was inside you his right hand grabbed the outer thigh of the leg wrapped around him. He gripped it so hard you knew there would be bruising. Somehow that made it so much hotter.

“Oh… Fuck! You fuckin’ dirty girl! he growled as he started to hit into you harshly, his eyes closed and his face trying to clinch the pleasure he was feeling.

“Fuckkkk…” you groaned in happy confusion as he fucked you so deep and hard.

His eyes opened at the sound of you and he noticed you looking over at him with disbelief as you whimpered and squealed with every hit.

This only spurred him on.

“Yeah? Oh, yeah… You fuckin’ love to be fucked so hard, don’t ya girl?!” he growled and smacked your ass before swiftly gripping your thigh for leverage again.

He hit your hilt and glared you down as he sped up, hitting your spot just right.

“Oh, fuck! Daryl!!” you cried out and happily started to rock your pussy up and down onto his cock as fast as you could, feeling yourself building.

You whimpered and squealed with delight as he gave you everything he had, jackhammering into you every so often as he watched you fall apart.

You felt your high building and your face contorted and begged for it.

He brought both hands down to your ass and pulled it slightly more off the ledge, repositioning again to do so, fitting himself even further inside you.

“Hold on, girl.” he growled.

You nodded as you panted, gripping your arms tightly around his neck and wrapping your leg tighter around his waist.

He nodded back, his face ghosting yours and he used his leverage on your ass to hit into you hard and slow.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” you cried out with every hit as he fucked you so hard and deep.

He slammed his cock all the way in and then nearly pulled all the way out, just to shove it back in again and hammer it. He continued teasing you like this until you begged him to finish you.

“Oh, please, Daryl! Let me cum!” you begged as your eyes searched his for release.

He growled his eyes turning darker and he sped up his cock’s speed again. He gave you all he had and hit your spot so hard and fast. You held on for dear life as he fucked you so fast and hard feeling a high coming like you had not had before.

“Oh, yeah! Right there!” you cried out, bouncing happily up and down his cock as it brought you to a new kind of heaven.

Daryl growled and increased his grip, fucking you harder just like you begged for. He watched you fall apart for his cock, barely hanging on as he gave you what you wanted.

He fucked you faster and harder until he hit into you and jackhammered a few times more and you came so loud and hard for him.

“Ohh!! Fuck!! Daryl!!” you cried out, your eyes closing as you convulsed happily on top of his cock, cumming so fucking hard for it.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N!!” Daryl groaned and nearly whined, at the feeling and the sight.

He couldn’t take any more he thrusted into you non-stop, closing his eyes and groaning in delight as your pussy convulsed over it.

He jackhammered into your hilt harshly until he slammed himself so deep inside you and came hard, shooting his seed into you as his cock slammed harshly into your hilt.

“Ohhh… Fuck!!” he cried out, letting his inhibitions fall away as he shot his load deep inside you and felt the most amazing, intense, orgasm run through him.

“Mmmm….” you moaned happily at the feeling and sight of him cumming inside you and you tightened your pussy over his cock buried deep inside you, moaning happily as it prolonged your orgasm.

“Fuck yeah…” he growled, slapping your ass harshly with both hands at the feeling and them gripping it to slowly pull his cock halfway out and slam it back inside you as thanks.

You moaned happily again and pulled him into you.

He obliged, and his body dropped into yours. His forehead hit your shoulder and you felt him quiver and shake as he panted away. You wrapped your arms around him tighter and pulled him back into you as you both rode out your highs. After a minute your heartbeats began to slow, and you felt him harshly kiss your collarbone and then your shoulder. He rested his chin on your shoulder and looked back out at the window, biting his lip as he surveyed the area. He internally sighed in relief when it was all clear.

He looked over at your neck and smiled at the new bruises on top of the old ones, loving the way you let him mark you as him. He nuzzled your neck sweetly for a second before leaving appreciative kisses up and down it.

You sighed happily and tilted your head further to the side, allowing him more access as you gently massaged his hair.

He smiled happily to himself as he felt your body melt for him, loving the feeling of it. He kissed your neck a few more times before slowly leaning back. He slid his hands from your ass down to your thighs, rubbing them up and down as he watched your blissful eyes return to his.

You looked over at him with a look he had longed for for so long from you. Your eyes were hazy and satisfied, yet you still seemed to want more from him.

You looked over at him, waiting for him to speak, not wanting to ruin the moment. You noticed something softer in his eyes than last night and your heart skipped a beat as you wondered about a possible future with this amazing man.

He smiled softly at your gaze and gently patted your thighs. You dropped the leg around his waist and he pushed your legs slightly further apart and pulled slowly out of you. He stepped back a little and scratched his head, looking at you slightly sheepishly for the first time.

“What?” you asked, smiling a little at his new nervous energy.

He scratched some more and then winced, looking at you sideways.

“It’s just… What now?” he asked.

You stood up and walked into him, entwining both of his hands with yours on the sides of your body.

“What?” you asked again, looking up at him with curiosity.

He shrugged looking away for a second before looking back at you.

“I’m not good at this, Y/N,” he admitted, gulping a little as he finally let you in.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you’re good at this,” you said, laughing a little as you brought his hands to your lower back and you pushed yours back up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

He shook his head and smirked at you.

“Not that… This.” he said, looking down at your lips and then back at you as he nuzzled his nose into yours.

You smiled and nodded, understanding what he meant finally.

“No one asked you to be. How about we just take it one step at a time?” you said, leaning in to softly kiss his lips.

You leaned back and waited for him to react.

He swirled his tongue around in his mouth as he thought about all the pros and cons. And no matter what his rational mind said he couldn’t deny that he wanted you in every way he had ever imagined and more.

He nodded.

“Okay…” he said, hesitating a minute before smirking and running his hands back down to your bare ass and caressed it. His eyes turned playful as he got used to having you freely for himself and then turned dark again, almost angry.

“But, one rule,” he said, glaring you down.

You smiled.

“You name it, Dixon.” you said massaging your hands up and down in his hair as you leaned into him.

“You’re mine and only mine,” he growled, pulling you by your ass back into him as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth, not asking permission, just taking it.

You melted into him, wrapping your arms tightly around him as you pushed your lips back into his with equal intent.

He ran his tongue around yours, deep and swift until you moaned for him. He then pulled out his lips off of you. He smirked dangerously at you at your response and then leaned over and whispered into your ear.

“Ya thought I didn’t see ya, last night? Watchin’ me in the shower?” he growled, leaning back to gauge your reaction.

Your eyes went wide, and he smirked, his hands running up your back and pull your chest into his.

“I… I-” you stuttered at his words.

This just made him smirk wider and lean back over into your ear.

“Such a dirty girl…” he growled, and his smirk widened as he pulled one of his hands out of your tank top to reach up and pull your right hand off of his neck. He brought it down to his cock in between you, which was already growing again because of you.

You looked up at him in shock and heat at the same time as you cupped his balls.

He leaned back. His eyes glared into yours and he guided your hand around his balls and to his cock, which you gripped by his command.

“I have to admit, I was disappointed when ya ran out... I had big plans for ya...” he said, groaning softly as you started to lightly pump his growing erection up and down on your own.

“And then ya came to my cell later…” he growled, guiding your hand up to his tip and putting his fingers around yours, showing you how he liked it. He guided your fingers up and down the top of his cock a few times and then up to his tip and he guided you to pump it softly and quickly, faster than before.

He glared you down as you took his tutorial and learned so well, growling to himself as he helped you get him off. He ran your hand back down his shaft again, his over yours and slowly stroked himself with both your hands. He groaned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes back in his head as he enjoyed you getting him off. You seemed to love it too, which made it so much better. He brought your hand back up to his tip after a minute and you shortly pumped up and down his tip, like he had taught you. You watched his eyes close and his head fall back as he dropped his hand, letting you do it on your own. You pumped the top of his cock and his tip up and down a few times, licking your lips as you watched his nectar start to slowly escape. You swirled your thumb around his tip a few times before shortly pumping his tip up and down faster.

“Oh, shit, Y/N…” he growled, and his hands immediately came up to the top of your head.

He pushed it down and you dropped to your knees. Both your hands came to the base of his cock and you twisted and pumped it up and down, bringing your mouth to the tip of his cock. You sucked on it lightly, sliding the tip of your tongue around his tip and moaning happily to yourself at the taste of him.

“Fucking, dirty girl!” he cried out, pushing your head down slightly more with suggestion as his eyes shot open and down to you, watching as you looked down at it and slowly shoved it into your mouth.

He growled and groaned, quickly surveying the landscape outside the window before looking back down and gripping your hair with his hands.

You felt his grip and moaned locking eyes with his as you slowly started pushed his cock down into your mouth and down your throat. You pushed it as far down as it would go, and you gagged, still trying to fit more of him into you as you looked up at him with watery eyes.

“Oh, yeah… such a fuckin’ good girl, Y/N… Take that cock into that pretty little mouth…” he growled, pushing your mouth down further.

You closed your eyes and gagged, concentrating on what he wanted. After a minute he let up and you pulled your mouth up off of his cock and gasped for breath, his juice dripping slightly out of your mouth as you panted, regaining your breath.

His hands in your hair massaged it gently this time and you looked up to see him staring down sweetly at the sight of you. You nuzzled your head back into his hands and then focused on his cock again, determined to give him the pleasure he needed. It turned you on so bad to make him come undone, you could do it over and over, and you would.

You looked over at his cock and started to pump it swiftly up and down near the tip right your right hand while your left hand twisted and twirled around the base. You smiled as you watched his hips start rocking back and forth into your hands and you heard him groan in disbelief. You pumped him faster and faster until you felt his grip increase again on your hair and you saw the juice starting to erupt from his cock. You quickly pushed the tip of his cock back into his mouth and swirled relentlessly around his tip until you heard him cry out.

“Fuck! Yeah!” Daryl dried out and pushed his cock back down your throat, he jackhammered into it and exploded his sweet cum down it.

He glared you down as he groaned loudly, slowly pushing and pulling his cock in and out of your deep throat as he came.

You moaned happily swallowing every drop of his sweet nectar as your hands softly pumped his cock up and down. When you were sure he was nearly done shooting his seed into you you ran your right hand down and tickled his balls again.

“Oh, Fuck, yeah!!” he cried out again, shooting his hips and cock back down inside you, holding himself there as his cock convulsed happily.

You looked up at him and noticed his hips arched up into you and his eyes shut, his head shot back slightly and his whole body tense as he felt his high run through him. You moaned happily onto his cock deep inside your throat and ran your hands behind to rub his gorgeous ass up and down firmly.

His body shook at this and his eyes snapped back down to yours. You locked eyes with him for a second and moaned again, closing your eyes as you slowly pulled him out of your mouth. You bobbed his cock slowly in and out of you sucking up his sweet and salty juice as you went. The shallower you got the more you were able to wrap your tongue around his cock. You swirled your tongue around it whenever you could until you got to his tip. When you got to his tip you softly sucked on it a few times, trilling the tip of your tongue up and done the center of his tip lightly a few more times, which cause him to cry out again in confused pleasure.

“Oh, fuck!?!” he cried out looking down at you with disbelief at your actions on his sensitive tip.

You smiled and kissed his tip a few more times before leaning back on your heels. You looked up at him with a satisfied smile, nuzzling back into his grip on your hair as you licked your lips, dropping your hands submissively to the sides of your body.

“Mmmm….” you moaned happily as you looked up at him in a slight hazy, showing him how much you had loved it.

“Oh, fucking hell girl!” he groaned in disbelief as he panted away his high, rolling his eyes back a moment before locking eyes with yours again.

His hands came out of your hair and he held his hands down to you.

You grabbed them and let him pull you up back to his body. He quickly wrapped his arms around you, pressing your body back into his and walked you back to the window.

Your ass hit the ledge again and you opened your legs to him as he walked right into you a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

He looked your face up and down and around and came back to your eyes with his. He had a playful smile and a satisfied dark look in his eyes as his hand came to your forehead and pushed your head slowly back onto the window behind you.

He leaned back into your neck and whispered softly into your ear, “Oh yeah… I’m gonna have fun with you, Y/N… Such a good fucking dirty girl…”

And with that he growled and began to devour your neck again, kissing it rough and sweet all at once.

“Oh, Daryl…” you moaned happily, closing your eyes and smiling happily as he started to devour you again.

“That’s right. Get used to callin’ out my name, sweetheart… I ain’t let you go any time soon…” he growled into your ear as he began to leave hot kisses up and down your neck again, eventually traveling to your lips, which he devoured like only he could.

He stared dominantly into your eyes as he pushed his tongue back inside your mouth, grabbing hold of that sweet tongue that had done him so fucking right today. He kissed you long and slow, closing his eyes as he got lost in your kiss and everything about you, holding onto you so tightly like he never wanted to let you go.

You moaned happily at his words and his kiss, lovingly rolling your tongue around his for his most passionate kiss yet today. He pulled his lips off of yours after a few minutes, leaving a few more short kisses on your lips before leaning back and looking at you in disbelief.

You smiled happily up at him, feeling so open and protected by him all at once. You ran your hands up and down his arms and then up to cup the sides of his neck again.

“You promise?” you asked, your eyes ever serious now.

He smiled his small smile and nodded.

“I promise, Y/N… You’re all mine now, Y/N… And I’ve got so many plans for you,” he growled, his eyes turning determined and dominant as he finished telling you how it was.

You shivered a little at the thought and ran your hands back into his hair.

“I can’t wait,” you said.

“Ya don’t have to. Ready or not, girl,” he growled and slammed his mouth back onto yours.

You moaned happily as you felt his tongue invade your mouth again with a craving like you had never felt before. You opened your mouth and sighed with bliss as you felt his tongue grab ahold of yours again.

After that day you never had to question just how much this man wanted you, in every way possible. And he never had to question how much you needed him. The two of you melted together as if you were two pieces that had always been searching for each other. And now that you had found each other there was no way in hell either of you was letting go…


End file.
